barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Baby (2012 re-release, SuperMalechi's version)
The New Baby is a Barney home video that was re-released on DVD in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States, and the SuperMalechi's version of Canada on the SuperMalechi's version of Tuesday, September 4, 2012 from Lyrick Studios, Barney home video, and Lyons Partnership. It was a re-release of the SuperMalechi's version of the 1996 Barney Season 3 home video, "The New Baby". Plot Jade is having a new baby brother. She's happy and sad at the same time, because she's afraid her parents won't care about her anymore because her parents will be busy taking care of the baby. Barney teaches her that families must stick together, no matter what. Child Need: Caring and Emotional Development Educational Theme: Things To Teach Babies and How Families Must Stick Together Story: The Baby Brother Cast *Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Lauren Mayeux/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jared Harris/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Jade (an actor that is a similar to Campbell Williams from the real new materiel of the real 2011 Barney home video, I Can Do It!) *Bridget (an actor that is a similar to Madison Pettis from the real new materiel of the real Barney & Friends Season 10) *Rusty (an actor that is a similar to Ben Lux from the real new materiel of the real Barney & Friends Season 13) *Joshua (an actor that is a similar to Jarin Lewison from the real Barney & Friends Season 13) *Scooter McNutty (Puppeteer: Mike Petersen/Voice: Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Puppeteer: Wende Welch/Voice: Brice Armstrong) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song List #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (sung by kids) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #I Can See It On Your Face (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney and Jade) #Big and Little (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #Welcome to the Playground (Barney Song) (tune to: Welcome to Our Treehouse (Barney Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #Ring Around the Rosie (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #The Barney Bag (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #Brothers and Sisters are Great (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #A Friend Like You (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) #I Love You (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) End Credit Music *The real Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music Trivia *The musical arrangements and background from the real "Barney & Friends Season 3" are used in this home video re-release. *The real Barney & Friends Season 4-6 sets in the SuperMalechi's version of Texas in the United States were used in this home video re-release. *In this home video re-release, the real Barney & Friends Season 4-6 sets were filmed on location called the SuperMalechi's version of Carrollton, Texas in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States. *In the end of the end credits in this home video re-release, It has the Copyright 1996, 2012 Lyons Partnership on it.